Piazza d'Italia
Het Piazza d'Italia in New Orleans van Charles Willard Moore is een van de meest toonaangevende uitingen van postmodernistische architectuur. De ontwikkeling Het idee voor de herontwikkeling van het Piazza d'Italia ontstond in 1973. In dat jaar zou Joe Maselli vertrekken bij het bestuur van New Orleans en voor zijn vertrek wilde hij een levendig monument creëren voor de Italiaans-Amerikaanse Federatie. De burgemeester, Moon Landrieu, gaf hem drie jaar de tijd om het geld bij elkaar te krijgen. Dat lukte met behulp van de United States Environmental Development Administration en de staat Louisiana. Het idee was een plein te creëren voor de Italiaanse gemeenschap, dat tegelijkertijd ook de leefbaarheid van de achtergestelde buurt zou verbeteren. Met dit uitgangspunt werd er een ontwerpwedstrijd uitgeschreven waaraan zes architectenbureaus mochten deelnemen. August Perez and Associations won met een ontwerp waarin de oude gebouwen om het plein gespaard zouden blijven en de ruimte daartussen opgevuld zou worden met nieuwe gebouwen. Deze zouden ruimte bieden voor winkels en restaurants en in het midden tussen deze gebouwen zou een cirkelvormig plein komen met daarop een Romeinse fantasie-fontein ter ere van Sint Josef. Het zou een kleurrijke, open plaats worden waar dag en nacht mensen werkten en relaxten. Hiervoor moesten investeerders gevonden worden en die waren, door de recessie, niet te vinden. August Perez and Associations had dan wel de wedstrijd gewonnen, maar door de hoge kosten werd de voorkeur gegeven aan het ontwerp dat Charles Willard Moore met zijn bureau Charles Moore Associates of Connecticut had ingediend. De twee bureaus besloten een samenwerking aan te gaan. De uitvoering Het plein is gemaakt van een stalen frame, pleisterkalk, leisteen, marmer, een granieten bestrating, roestvrij staal en tegels. Het valt meteen op dat er gebruik gemaakt is van de moderne materialen en technieken waar de postmodernistische architecten veel waarde aan hechtten. De ingang van het Piazza d'Italia wordt gevormd door een triomfboog. Daarachter ligt het plein waarop bomen en wijnstokken geplaatst zijn, die als een soort levende kapitelen moesten zorgen voor de schaduw. Helaas is het plein niet altijd even goed onderhouden en is de functie ervan in de loop der tijd verloren gegaan. Vanuit de oostkant vormt een aaneenschakeling en opstapeling van verhogingen het reliëf van Italië met in de hak een fontein en het eiland Sicilië, de plek waar de meeste mensen uit de Italiaans-Amerikaanse gemeenschap vandaan kwamen. Het eiland vormt een plaats waar een spreker op kan gaan staan. Het water uit de fontein stroomt in drie stromen naar beneden, als verwijzing naar de rivieren de Po, de Arno en de Tiber. De drie stromen komen uit in twee bassins welke verwijzen naar de Adriatische Zee en de Tyreense Zee. Indien men niet weet dat het reliëf de vorm van Italië en Sicilië heeft is het enkel een wirwar van verhogingen in het water. Deze wirwar is één van de elementen van postmoderne architectuur, het roept op het eerste gezicht een vorm van complexiteit en een chaotische indruk op. De plattegrond van het plein is opgedeeld in fictieve ringen, de vrijstaande muren aan de oostkant van het plein volgen deze fictieve ringen. Op het eerste gezicht is het een mix van kleuren en vormen maar wanneer we beter kijken en de tijd nemen om het gebouw in ons op te nemen ontstaat er een bepaalde logica. Als eerste zijn de zes muren oplopend qua hoogte: de muren worden naar mate ze verder naar achteren staan hoger. Daarnaast zit er een logica in het kleurenschema dat is toegepast. De twee voorste muren hebben een bakstenen kleur, de kleur van de daar achterliggende muren wordt steeds lichter tot een zeemachtige kleur op de achterste muur. De achterzijde van de muren zijn in verschillende grijstinten geschilderd. Ondanks deze gedeeltelijke logica qua vorm en kleur is het gebouw visueel gecompliceerd, het gebruik van roestvrijstaal en glimmende neonbanden versterkt dat effect nog meer. Voor de muren geldt evenals voor het reliëf in het water dat je meer moet weten van het gebouw om niet overweldigd te worden door de complexiteit en de chaos dat het postmodernisme met zich mee kon brengen. Voor de zuilen geldt eigenlijk hetzelfde, ook daarin is een logica verwerkt die niet meteen duidelijk is. De twee voorste muren hebben de Toscaanse zuilorde, de muur wordt afgewisseld met rechthoekige openingen waarin douchekoppen zorgen voor zuilen van vallend water. De architraaf wordt gevormd door metopen van roestvrijstaal met daaroverheen stromend water. De muren zijn met steunberen verbonden met de daar achterliggende muren. De achterliggende muur links van Italië heeft de Dorische zuilorde. De zuilen staan op een basement van groen marmer en hebben in het midden een opening waardoor zichtbaar is dat er water door de zuilen stroomt. In het midden van de muur is een boog verwerkt met aan beide zijden gebeeldhouwde waterspuwende ovalen van roestvrijstaal die het gezicht van Charles Willard Moore voorstellen. Dan volgt er rechts van Italië de Ionische muur met roestvrijstalen kapitelen en grote openingen tussen de zuilen. Deze Ionische muur is met de daar achterliggende Korintische muur verbonden met behulp van een steunbeer. De Korintische kapitelen zijn eveneens gemaakt van roestvrijstaal maar zijn gecompliceerder uitgevoerd. Op de architraaf van de muur staat in Latijns schrift de tekst: "Deze fontein is toegewijd als een cadeau voor alle mensen in New Orleans". Op de ernaast gelegen Composiete muur staat de tekst: "Fons Sancti Josephi" in Romeinse reliëfletters. Het geheel wordt afgesloten door de hoge open portico van het Alps-gebouw. Het plan was er een restaurant in te vestigen waarvoor de portico als gevel zou kunnen dienen, het is echter nooit zo ver gekomen. Aan de zijkanten van de portico staan twee Korintische halfzuilen, daarachter bevindt zich een triomfboog steunend op twee Korintische zuilen en achteraan volgen nog eens vier Ionische zuilen. Hoewel Charles Willard Moore de belangrijkste ideeën heeft geleverd voor de uitvoering van het piazza, heeft hij niet alles zelf ontworpen. De kleuren zijn bedacht door Christine Beebe en de neon-verlichting is tot stand gekomen met behulp van Richard Peters. Na de oplevering De eerste jaren na de oprichting van het piazza leek het project mislukt. Het was van groot belang dat mensen een actief onderdeel zouden vormen bij het werk. Zonder levendigheid zou het plein niet tot zijn recht komen. Om mensen aan te trekken was het de bedoeling dat dagelijks neonlicht zou branden en water zou stromen. Helaas dacht de gemeente van New Orleans daar anders over en zij weigerden dagelijks geld uit te geven aan de stroom- en watervoorziening waardoor de levendigheid waar men op had gehoopt niet ontstond. De Italiaans-Amerikaanse organisatie, de hoofdsponsor van het project, probeerde door het organiseren van feesten en activiteiten het plein enkele dagen per jaar levendiger te maken, maar dat had weinig effect op de levendigheid gedurende de rest van het jaar. Een beurs in 1984 zou verandering moeten brengen in dit proces, onder meer door toeristen en investeerders te trekken. Het plein moest integreren in het dagelijkse leven van de stad en daarnaast moesten de omringende gebouwen nog deels afgemaakt worden. Hoewel het in eerste instantie geen succes leek, wordt het Piazza d'Italia vandaag de dag gezien als één van de meest toonaangevende uitingen van het postmodernisme en is de oorspronkelijke sociale functie op de achtergrond komen te staan. Category:Gebouw